five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GreenMario543213/The Whole FNaTL Story EXPLAINED
So, we all know FNaTL has ended, right? However, no one was able to figure out the complete story. However, I believe that I have the whole story. So we all know the Custard Machine Explosion Incident right? Well, it should be obvious by now that Po is the one that caused the incedent. However, it wasn't actually her fault. Let me explain. Consider this line that Employee #3 says to Employee #6 in the final cutscene when you beat 8/20 mode in FNaTL 3. "You have done terrible things to this company in the past." This is referring to the Custard Machine Explosion Incident. But what does Employee #6 have to do with the incident? We all know that PTLD did this. Well, that's because Employee #6 FORCED him to do it. Yes, that's exactly right. He hacked into PTLD's systems to make him do it. Consider the text in the beginning of the secret minigame. "Find an animatronic to do the job." This is obviously referring to Po. Now, why would Po do something horrible against her will? Well, this is because PTLD somehow took control of Po and made her do it. How do I know this? Well, if you brighten up the secret Po boot screen that was added in the FNaTL 2 Thanksgiving update, you will see the words, "TAKEN OVER" in the background. Po was taken over by PTLD in order to make this happen. It wasn't Po's fault, neither was it PTLD's fault either. It was Employee #6 all along. Now this isn't the only thing that we're going on about. In the old version of the Custard Machine Explosion Incident cutscene, take a look at Noo-Noo. He seems to have possessed eyes and teeth. Now, that shouldn't have been possible at the time because it was said that those features came AFTER the explosion. You may thing that Critolious was too lazy to make a fixed Noo-Noo model, right? No. What you are seeing is the Noo-Noo in his original form. In the 8/20 mode cutscene, consider this line. "This day you see it and now, in it's original form. Many rows of teeth, and a vaccum design, to hold in the corpses of the victims, until they were disposed of." Don't try and fool me, Crit. The reason why Noo-Noo still had teeth in the old cutscene was because her was in his original form. Consider the poster on Crit's DA with Fixed Tubbybots that says "Time for Teletubbies." If you look real closely, you will see Noo-Noo, behind the Tubbybots, with a sign that says "Out of Order." I believe this is because the staff thought the teeth were dangerous and they may suck up the kids. The rest is pretty straight foward. The custard machine explodes, turning the V1s into their withered counterparts, the staff finds Noo-Noo in a boarded up shed, the CEO tells Employee #3 that he needs to watch over the Noo-Noo, while making the call, the Noo-Noo kills Employee #3, the restaurant gets shut down for some reason, in the 2nd restaurant, Employee #3's spirit possesses the V2s, he tells Evan Jameson that he wants to kill him (because I know what the backwards phone call says), the 2nd restaurant somehow also gets shut down, in the warehouse, the Original was vandalized by someone, after Night 7, Po chases after Employee #6, he opens the door to find that Noo-Noo is blocking the way, Po kills Employee #6, Noo-Noo vaccums him up, Employee #3 explains to Employee #6 what the Noo-Noo's true purpose is, and the ending can go in two ways, based on the player's decision. If the player chooses to free himself, then Employee #6's spirit is set free and Employee #3 is left inside the Noo-Noo. If the player chooses to accept his fate, Employee #3 will tell Employee #6 how proud he is and that they should start sticking together again, and his spirit goes on into Po. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts